Girlfriend
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Sirius Black precisa de uma namorada urgentemente, quer se candidatar?


GIRLFRIEND

_Sirius Black precisa de uma namorada urgentemente, quer se candidatar?_

-Como eu sou burra! -A garota gritou, já bastava o tapa que eu tinha levado na cara e agora _isso?_ Ela se levantou rapidamente da cama, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, droga, odeio ver mulher chorar. - Você nem sabe _meu nome _não é?

Ela perguntou resignada, mas é claro que eu sabia! Algo entre Zoe e Claire, mas continuei calado, querer resolver o problema agora não adiantaria de nada.

-É Louise, ok? Meu Deus, Sirius, agora entendi por que todas elas correm para chorar no banheiro, _você é desprezível_!

Abri a boca para disser o quanto ela estava errada, afinal, a garota nem me conhecia para saber! Mas as palavras fugiam, no fundo, ela tinha a completa razão.

-Você precisa de uma namorada, Sirius. E coitada dessa garota, vai sofrer na sua mão, Deus me livre ser sua vitima de novo.

Sim, desde aquele minuto, que a tal Louise havia dito aqueles palavras e saído da sala precisa sem nem ao mesmo ter posto a blusa que eu entendi, eu nunca havia namorado nenhuma delas, elas sofrem por mim, eu não presto e eu _preciso_ de uma namorada.

-Pads, se você continuar assim, eu e Monny vamos ser forçados a levar você a Ala Hospitalar.

James disse, me acordando dos meus devaneios. Eu estava ali, no salão principal, olhando a comida e sem nem ao menos come-la, eu só podia estar louco mesmo.

-Prongs, você já sentiu como se precisasse fazer uma coisa, mas cara, isso é meio que não você?

Remus tirou os olhos do livro e se virou para mim, o mesmo que Peter, trocando o livro pela comida, claro. James levantou as sobrancelha em sinal de confusão mental.

-Realmente, eu não sei o que te dizer, talvez um psicólogo ajude.

Ele disse isso de uma forma tão seria que eu não agüentei e joguei meu café da manhã não-comido na cara dele, Remus revirou os olhos enquanto James tentava limpar a cara.

-Pads, se você tentar explicar melhor talvez nos posamos te ajudar.

Disse Remus e Peter deu de ombros voltando a comer, James, que já tinha limpado o rosto e me olhava irritado, bufou e se virou para conversar com sua namorada. Lily ia começar novamente com os "Jay-Jay", "Jaymisito" e "Bebê fofucho", fechei a cara e me voltei para a minha conversa com Remus.

-Fui dispensado por uma garota que eu não sabia o nome e que me disse que eu preciso de uma namorada.

Remus riu, _não_, ele gargalhou! Da minha cara por cima! Claro, qualquer um que ouvisse _aquilo_ diria que eu tenho problemas, Sirius Black nunca ficaria dramático por que uma garota disse que ele precisa de uma namorada, normalmente eu apenas não daria a mínima. Mas dessa vez foi diferente, nenhuma garota havia me dito aquilo com todas as letras e ainda mais que essa garota ia sofrer, _claro que não ia! _Estar comigo é como estar com um Deus e eu sei que qualquer uma dessas ia amar ser a _tal garota_, mas esse é o grande problema, nenhuma delas é boa o suficiente para ser a _tal garota_.

-Acho que você precisa mesmo de um psicólogo.

Ele falou quando sua crise de risos cessaram. Finalmente.

-Você não está ajudando.

Estou revoltado, James fica de blábláblá com a Lily e eu? Alone is the dark. Revirei os olhos para a observação categórica de Remus.

-Pads, tem várias garotas por ai querendo isso, vá lá e escolha.

Suspirei, eles definitivamente não me entendem.

_-Não_, tem quer ser a garota perfeita, uma que me entenda, que esteja sempre ali para me ajudar, sabe? Alguém como a...Dorcas.

Remus me olhou mortalmente, eu sabia que ele gostava dela! Sabia! Afinal, quem não se apaixonaria por aquela baixinha louca? Ah, é, eu.

-Ok, me ajude, cortando a namorada psicopata do James e a sua baixinha...

Ele levantou a sobrancelha as minhas palavras, me virei para olhar as garotas do salão principal, a maioria já tinha saído comigo.

-Emmeline?

Remus perguntou e eu me virei para olhá-la, Emme era bem bonita, era a melhor amiga de Lily, encrenca, era ex- namorada de Edgar Bones.

-Não, eu preciso de uma garota que me entenda, seja minha amiga, não seja ciumenta, seja apenas linda, carinhosa e meiga. Olhe nos meus olhos e diga o que sente por mim é verdadeiro e que as garotas com que eu saio não importam, ela estará sempre ali, goste de quadribol, fique linda mesmo suada, goste de sexo, mas não seja uma ninfomania ou uma puritana. Seja como eu já falei, perfeita, em todos os sentidos.

Remus suspirou e se encostou na cadeira.

-Desista, essa garota não existe.

Bufei e sai para o salão comunal, fui para o dormitório trocar de roupa e vestir minha roupa para treino de quadribol, James agora não nos enchia mas o saco para irmos ao treino, ele estava muito _ocupado_.

Desci as escadas e me joguei no sofá, ia esperar o resto do time chegar, fui surpreendido pela forma morena de Marlene, descendo as escadas e se jogando ao meu lado com um sorriso no rosto, ela estava feliz, eu não.

-Acho que alguém aqui foi rejeitado.

Ela disse fazendo um coque em seus cabelos longos, escuros e ondulados.

-Acho que alguém aqui está muito feliz para o meu gosto.

Ela revirou os olhos, agooora, minha Marlene de volta. Lene, era minha melhor amiga, melhor amida da Dorcas e a única garota a quem eu nunca iria ferir ou machucar em minha vida, a única a quem eu realmente gostava, não desse jeito, claro. Me senti horrível ao imaginar eu e ela se beijando, cara, seria muito pervertido, ela é praticamente uma irmã para mim!

-Hum, impressão sua.

Ela disse baixo crispando os lábios, obvio que Marlene estava mentindo.

-Você precisa de umas aulas, sabe? Definitivamente você não sabe o que significa a palavra _mentir._

Ela riu e se acomodou no sofá encostando a cabeça sobre meu ombro.

-Acabei de dar uma surra na Bella.

Bella, claro. Marlene tinha um ódio puro pela minha priminha encarnação do mal, Bellatrix Black. A razão? Não tenho a mínima idéia, Marlene costuma odiar as pessoas.

-Fico feliz por você.

Ela balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda com a cabeça sobre meu ombro.

-Você também está precisando de umas aulinhas Sirius, agora, desembucha, o que aconteceu?

Lene levantou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos, seu contato visual era ameaçador, me senti obrigado a falar.

-Preciso de uma namorada, Lene.

Claro, Marlene adora rir da minha cara, o que mais ela poderia fazer? Rir, como Remus, ela gargalhou da minha cara!

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Namorada; Sirius; _sério?_

Ela prendia o riso, se já não tinha rido o suficiente. Cruzei os braços, Marlene sabia encher o saco quando queria.

-Você dois, treino, agora.

Gritou James entrando no salão comunal, Marlene bateu no meu ombro ainda rindo e puxou a vassoura correndo atrás de James. Sai também, fomos para o campo, treinamos, James carrasco como sempre, tentei tacar um balaço na cabeça dele, mas Lene apareceu na frente de ultima hora e eu não tive coragem. Sou um péssimo Grifinorio, pode ter certeza, eu devia ter ido para a Lufa-lufa. Paf.

-Vai lá, garanhão, suas líderes de torcida estão te esperando.

Marlene falou quando desceu da vassoura ao mesmo tempo que eu, olhei para as arquibancadas, ela estava certa, umas cinco garotas olhavam para mim com sorrisos nos rostos.

-Preciso da sua ajuda, Lem.

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelha, prendeu o cabelo, (pra quê ela fazia isso? Tinha os cabelos mais lindos que eu já vi! Longos, cheirosos e macios, pra quê ela ainda os prendia?) e assentiu.

-Não posso tomar banho primeiro, não? Sabe, Sirius, nos dois estamos suados, sujos e cheirando mal.

Ela reclamou e olhou novamente para as garotas na arquibancada, o resto do time já havia ido para o vestuário e o sol batia forte no nosso rosto fazendo a pele suada brilhar, era emocionante.

-Não, agora, já, nesse instante.

Marlene revirou os olhos e se aproximou de mim.

-Fale rápido e não gaste meu tempo.

Segurei as mãos de Lene, ela me olhou confusa a essa atitude, mas não liguei, apenas beijei suas mãos.

-Quer namorar comigo?

Então ela teve um ataque de risos novamente, caiu até no chão de tanto rir segurando a barriga.

-Você _realmente _não está bem, Sirius.

Ela sentou no chão e limpou as lágrimas, e sentei no chão também. Era estranho saber que aqueles projetos de líderes de torcida (como Lene gostava de chamá-las) estavam vendo toda a nossa conversa com um olhar assassino no rosto.

-É de mentira Lene, eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda, tenho que provar para a Louise que eu posso namorar. Você é a única que me ajudaria mesmo sabendo que eu _não gosto realmente _de você.

Marlene ficou seria subitamente e desviou seu olhar para o resto do campo.

-Eu não quero ser usada, Sirius.

Suspirei e coloquei minha mão por cima da dela.

-Você é minha melhor amiga, pensei que estivesse sempre aqui para me ajudar.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu.

-E estou, mas o que você está pedindo é demais para mim, não vou ficar com uma pessoa que não "_gosta realmente de mim."_

Então, ela se levantou e saiu do campo, eu estava ferrado, se nem minha melhor amiga ia me ajudar, _quem_ ajudaria? Não, aquelas torcedoras fanáticas, não.

Marlene não estava chateada, pelo contrário, quando entrei no vestuário ela sorria abertamente. Isso era uma das razões para eu adorá-la, Lene era terrivelmente inabalável, sua felicidade estava sempre ali, muito bem concreta. Cheguei a pensar que ela iria me matar no dia seguinte, quando entrou nos jardins sentando ao lado de Remus, murmurando alguma coisa em seu ouvido, não pude evitar ficar com raiva, ela estava ali, para falar com Remus e _não comigo_, seu melhor amigo.

-Tem certeza?

Remus perguntou olhando para ela, Lene mordia o lábio inferior, parecia não dar a mínima para minha presença ali.

-Claro, vai lá e arrebenta!

Remus logo desapareceu dentro do castelo e meu rosto confuso se voltou para Marlene que aparecia aérea em seus pensamentos.

-Afinal, o que aconteceu com Monny, que nem eu mesmo sei?

Ela piscou várias vezes, parecendo só notar minha presença naquele segundo.

-Dorcas.

Ela disse simplesmente, Dorcas, ok. A loira baixinha sempre teve uma queda por Remus, mas e dai? Era só uma queda, não? Só me falta essa, se Remus arrumar uma namorada, eu vou ser forçado a andar com Peter. E definitivamente, andar com Peter só significa uma coisa, estou ficando para velho.

-Você anda estranha, sabia? Está com raiva de mim?

-Por que estaria?

Eu não disse? _" por que estaria?", _ela realmente parece ter memória seletiva ou até um grave distúrbio mental, que a faz esquecer tudo de ruim que Sirius Black fala.

-Não se faça de besta, Lene, você sabe o motivo.

-Ah, _aquilo. _

-É, _aquilo._

-Não, não estou com raiva.

Ela disse e sorriu, abaixando um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

-Então, amigos, novamente?

Perguntei e Lene se levantou me dando a mão para me levantar, levantei e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Como sempre. Era um Vicio irritante, mais sinceramente, eu gostava.

-Vou pensar no seu caso...

Fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro abandonado e Marlene me olhou com pena.

-Brincadeirinha.

Sorri com felicidade e ela se aproximou de mim, pondo a mão sobre meu ombro.

-Agora... Você podia me fazer um favor?

-Qualquer coisa.

Disse fazendo uma referencia exagerada e Marlene me deu seu melhor olhar de "você sabe muito bem o quê".

-Me carrega?

Claro que eu tive que levá-La nas costas até o salão comunal, coitado de mim, definitivamente, eu não nasci para ter uma namorada, prefiro um melhor amiga mesmo.


End file.
